(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cases and protective covers for electronic devices and, more particularly, to a personal computer retention case having a toggle clip and case sleeve to maintain a personal computer within the case.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices such as personal computers, video game machines and hand held cameras, to name a few, generally have protective cases and covers designed to safely transport and store the respective devices. Generally, the particular electronic device is removed from its protective case or cover when it is desired to use the electronic device. The protective case or cover is then placed in a temporary location from which it is later retrieved for use when the particular electronic device is again ready for transport and/or storage. A common problem associated with such protective cases and covers for electronic devices relates to misplacement and loss of the protective case or cover while the particular electronic device is in use. The foregoing problem has been addressed for hard shell and non-fabric protective cases. For example, non-fabric protective cases for particular electronic devices have been formulated to provide access to the particular electronic device being stored therein such that the electronic device can be operated without removal from its protective case. One such protective case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,184, entitled Soft Case Protection For A Hand Held Computer, issued Mar. 26, 1991, to Lloyd. However, such cases are often bulky and cumbersome, consuming undesirable amounts of limited space during use. Further, such cases generally have latching or insert structures that are not quickly or easily manipulated when it is desired to separate the electronic device from its protective case.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved fabric or soft-sided electronic device storage and transport (retention) case capable of removably attaching an associated electronic device when the retention case is open. Further, there remains a need for a quick-release mechanism capable of quickly, reliably and easily removably attaching an electronic device into a protective retention case.